There's a Place for Us
by HogwartsDreamer113
Summary: a short, 1000 word Neville and Luna One-shot.  Songfic to There's a Place for Us by Carrie Underwood. Takes place during Deathly Hallows.


**Author's note: If you are here you, probably a.) found this story randomly and liked the summery so decided to read it b.) Like the song "There's a Place for Us" and therefore decided to read this story c.) was directed here by another one of my stories ****The Words I Never Got to Say ****d.) found it on my profile page or someone else's, or e.) are totally bored. :) Whatever the reason, I'm glad you're here. Whether or not you like this story, please review! Thanks!**

**There's a Place for Us**

**Credit goes to J.K. Rowling for making up Luna and Neville, and to Carrie Underwood, the singer of the song, "There's a Place for Us". I personally only own the idea.**

Neville Longbottom sat in the middle of a long, abandoned hallway, and silently gazed out the window. He preferred this spot more than any other in the castle, because it gave him a chance to be alone with only his thoughts, and a chance to get away from Alecto and Amycus Carrow and Professor Snape, the three people he hated almost as much as Voldemort. It was Neville's worst nightmare come true when Snape overthrew McGonagall and became Headmaster. He wished more than anything that he could be outside of Hogwarts with Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger, doing whatever it was they were doing. Instead, he was stuck inside Hogwarts, as useless as a quill without ink. The only plus side wasn't really a plus at all. Neville's other two friends, Luna Lovegood and Ginny Weasley were stuck in Hogwarts with them, although he wished they were both, especially Luna, were home safe with their parents. Neville gave a long sigh a continued to stare out the window, allowing his eyes to fall on the lake and stay there.

"Neville? Is everything alright?" asked a soft voice behind him.

Neville turned to see Luna slowly approaching him. "Yeah, I'm okay." He answered with a sigh. "I feel completely useless, Luna. I just don't think there's a place for me in this world."

Luna frowned. "You're not useless, Neville. And there's a place for _everyone_, even you and I belong."

**There's a place out there for us **

**More than just a prayer or anything you've ever dreamed of**

**So when you feel like giving up, 'cause you don't fit in down here**

**Fear is crashing in, close your eyes and take my hand, yeah**

"I know." Answered Neville sadly. "But when I think of Harry, Ron, and Hermione alone out there trying to save the world from Voldemort, I feel even more useless. Harry and Ron are like kings, Hermione's like a queen, and I'm left feeling like a worthless peasant. Sometimes I feel like the world would be better off without me. Let's face it; I will never be able to live up to my grandmother's standards."

"Of course you will, Neville." Luna said reassuringly. "You just have to believe. If you believe, anything's possibly. Just look at the stars. Some of them are millions of light-years away, yet somehow, their light still reaches Earth. If stars didn't believe such a thing was possible, we would have no starlight. They're just burning balls of gas, yet we all admire them for being who they are."

**We can be the kings and queens of anything if we believe**

**It's written in the stars that shine above**

**A world where you and I belong, faith and love will keep us strong **

**Exactly who we are is just enough**

**There's a place for us**

**There's a place for us**

"Don't you ever feel like hope is lost?" asked Neville. "Like you're broken, and can never be fixed?"

"Sometimes." Answered Luna. "But I always remember where I belong. And I know that someday, I'll find what I'm looking for. You will too. You were made for so much more, Neville. Perhaps that's why you're in Gryffindor."

**When water meets the sky **

**Where your heart is free and hope comes back to life**

**When these broken hands are whole again**

**We'll find what we've been looking for; we were made for so much more**

**We can be the kings and queens anything if we believe **

**It's written in the stars that shine above**

**A world where you and I belong, faith and love will keep us strong**

**Exactly who we are is just enough**

**There's a place for us **

**There's a place for us**

"Thanks, Luna." Neville said. Then, not knowing at first what caused him to do it, leaned forward and kissed Luna on the lips. Luna's eyes were filled with surprise at first, but then she went along with it. She was surprised to find kissing Neville came smoothly and natural to her. Neville felt the same way. It was their first kiss for both of them, and although their relationship didn't last long term, they both would always remember the kiss. Even after they both were married to other people, they still remember what the other taught them. They would always remain friends, and know that there was indeed at least one place for them: in each other's hearts.

**So hold on, hold on**

**There's a place for us**

**We can be the kings and queens of anything if we believe **

**It's written in the stars that shine above**

**A world where you and I belong, faith and love will keep us strong**

**Exactly who we are is just enough**

**There's a place for us**

**There's a place for us**

**Author's note: I really wish Luna and Neville were cannon, but they're not. Neville married Hannah Abbott (I have no idea why, she and Neville had almost NO connection in the books) and Luna married some guy whose name I can't recall because he wasn't even IN the books.**

**Anyway, what did you think? Was the story really sweet, or really cheesy and stupid? ****Please ****review and let me know, and I would be extremely greatful.**


End file.
